List of Games in development
This is a list of upcoming video games. These could be released beyond 2020, or could carry no release date at all... TBD Releases 2rminitor (C8 TBD C9 17 P8 0 P9 0) Mentioned W. I. C. K. E. D. game (C8 Unmentioned C9 Unmentioned P8 Unmentioned P9 Unmentioned) * a 4th Grader did mention that a game was going to be released somewhen. She also mentioned that a Hybrid console that actually will play Cartridges will be in Development next year. TBA Releases Rasterman (C8 TBA C9 TBD P8 TBA P9 TBD) Shex - Jynkles and the Home of Usabian Culture (Expecting 2021) (C8 56 C9 19 P8 52 P9 23) Xcalius (Codename) (C8 2 C9 15 P8 4 P9 21) Saimon dekki ma Tsuginade (C8 TBD C9 17 P8 TBD P9 14) (Unknown Codename (Possibly BD-65)) (C8 0 C9 6 P8 0 P9 11) Punch3r (C8 TBA C9 (Rumored) P8 TBA P9 (Rumored)) W. I. C. K. E. D. 6 (C8 28 C9 14 P8 16 P9 10) Untitled game by YouthMaster141 (C8 12 C9 25 P8 8 P9 22) Will begin Development Untitled W. I. C. K. E. D. game by Yemos Guasabe (Dvg: 32/56/2018 Rl: Early 2027) 2023 Releases Jinki 23 (C8 3 C9 20 P8 2 P9 20) 2022 Releases Untitled game by Ritsuki Kudi (C8 7 C9 18 P8 4 P9 22) Untitled Shinkosa game by Racial State Softwares (C8 11 C9 5 P8 12 P9 8) Sk8er 2 (C8 8 C9 19 P8 12 P9 22) Untitled game by Bzzzt! Videos (C8 59 C9 21 P8 18 P9 12) 2021 Releases (Unknown Codename) (C8 23 C9 3 P8 21 P9 6) Decko Stabsoul (Working Title) (C8 25 C9 9 P8 0 P9 0) (Unknown Working Title) (C8 30 C9 12 P8 1 P9 5) In Development OctoMania (2018) (C8 9 P8 13) Shex - Tomb Search the Amulet of the Stone Age (2018) (C8 24 P8 13) Cyan Shelby (2018) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 0 P9 1) Discharge 55 (2018) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 12 P9 2) 1world (2018) (C8 36 C9 0 P8 18 P9 2) The Fall out (2018) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 0 P9 1) newX 4 (2018) (C8 23 C9 0 P8 19 P9 5) Ix (2018) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 0 P9 1) Farry Nullcan (2019) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 0 P9 1) Ucon G (2019) (C8 19 C9 0 P8 17 P9 3) Phase-01 (2019) (C8 0 C9 1 P8 0 P9 0) All Hail Xtrambi (2019) (C8 7 C9 1 P8 4 P9 3) Shex - Fround (2019) (C8 12 C9 1 P8 9 P9 3) Perry found Ambria (2020) (C8 32 C9 1 P8 {27] P9 3) Killsober (2020) (C8 26 C9 2 P8 0 P9 1) Hell Above (2020) (C8 27 C9 2 P8 18 P9 4) Seconds to Youth (2020) (C8 17 C9 3 P8 20 P9 6) Beyond Jim Ball 54 (2025) (C9 28 C10 1 P9 33 P10 0 List of vaporware Games These games are known as Vaporware which means they're stuck in Development hell. Kisto 2 (C7 15 C8 2 P7 4 P8 4) Crill (C2bc 23 C1bc 15 P2bc 13 P1bc 12) Demni (C7 26 P7 2) Jok (C8 37 P8 1) Imatabon (C8 7 C9 14 P8 0 P9 0) Maxerine (C6 10 C7 31 P6 2 P7 17) Stupidal 4 (C8 16 P8 21) Kick Drone Battles (C5 21 C6 6 P5 5 P6 2)